wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XIV
Ale ona obtarła łzy i zabrawszy giermka, poszła z nim do Juranda, aby mu nowiny oznajmić. Zastała go w wielkiej świetlicy z oswojoną wilczycą u nóg, siedzącego z księdzem Kalebem, z Sieciechówną i ze starym Tolimą. Miejscowy klecha, który był zarazem rybałtem, śpiewał im przy lutni pieśń o jakimś dawnym boju Jurandowym ze "sprośnymi Krzyżaki", a oni, podparłszy rękoma głowy, słuchali w zadumie i smutku. W świetlicy widno było od księżyca. Po dniu prawie już znojnym nastał wieczór cichy, ogromnie ciepły. Okna były otwarte i w blasku miesięcznym widać było krążące po izbie chrabąszcze, które roiły się w rosnących na dziedzińcu lipach. Na kominie tliło się jednakże kilka głowni, przy których pacholik przygrzewał miód, pomieszany z winem krzepiącym i pachnącymi ziołami. Rybałt, a raczej klecha i sługus księdza Kaleba, zaczynał właśnie nową pieśń "O szczęśliwym potkaniu": Jadzie Jurand, jadzie, koń pod nim cisowy... gdy weszła Jagienka i rzekła: – Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków – odpowiedział ksiądz Kaleb. Jurand siedział na poręczastej ławie z łokciami opartymi na poręczach, usłyszawszy jednak jej głos, zwrócił się zaraz ku niej i jął witać swą białą jak mleko głową. – Przyjechał Zbyszkowy giermek ze Szczytna – ozwała się dziewczyna – i nowiny przywiózł od księdza. Maćko już tu nie wróci, bo do kniazia Witolda pociągnął. – Jak to nie wróci? – zapytał ojciec Kaleb. Więc ona poczęła opowiadać wszystko, co od Czecha wiedziała, o Zygfrydzie Jak mścił się za śmierć Rotgiera, o Danuśce, jak ją stary komtur chciał Rotgierowi zanieść, aby jej niewinną krew wypił, i o tym Jak ją niespodzianie kat obronił. Nie zataiła i tego, że Maćko miał teraz nadzieję, iż we dwóch ze Zbyszkiem Danusię znajdą, odbiją ją i przywiozą do Spychowa, z której to właśnie przyczyny sam prosto do Zbyszka pojechał, a im tu zostać rozkazał. I głos zadrżał jej w końcu jakby smutkiem albo żalem, a gdy skończyła, w świetlicy nastała chwila ciszy. Tylko w lipach rosnących na dziedzińcu rozlegały się kląskania słowików, które zdawały się zalewać przez otwarte okna całą izbę. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Juranda, który z zamkniętymi oczyma i przechyloną w tył głową nie dawał najmniejszego znaku życia. – Słyszycie? – spytał go wreszcie ksiądz Kaleb. A on przechylił jeszcze bardziej głowę, podniósł lewe ramię i palcem wskazał na niebo. Blask księżyca padał mu wprost na twarz, na białe włosy, na wykapane oczy, i było w tej twarzy takie męczeństwo, a zarazem takie jakieś niezmierne zdanie się na wolę Bożą, że wszystkim zdało się, iż widzą tylko duszę z cielesnych pęt wyzwoloną, która rozbratana raz na zawsze z ziemskim życiem niczego już w nim nie czeka i nie wygląda. Więc znów nastało milczenie i znów słychać było tylko fale głosów słowiczych zalewających dziedziniec i izbę. Ale Jagienkę ogarnęła nagle litość ogromna i jakby dziecięca miłość do tego nieszczęsnego starca, za czym idąc za pierwszym popędem, skoczyła ku niemu i chwyciwszy jego dłoń, poczęła ją całować, a zarazem polewać łzami. – I ja sierota! – zawołała z głębi wezbranego serca –ja nie pachołek żaden, jeno Jagienka ze Zgorzelic. Maćko mnie wziął, by mnie od złych ludzi uchronić, ale teraz ostanę z wami, póki wam Bóg Danusi nie wróci. Jurand nie okazał nawet zdziwienia, jakby już wiedział poprzednio, że była dziewczyną, tylko przygarnął i przytulił ją do piersi, a ona całując wciąż jego dłoń, mówiła dalej głosem przerywanym i łkającym: – Ostanę z wami, a Danuśka wróci... To potem do Zgorzelic pojadę... Bóg nad sierotami! Niemcy i mnie tatusia zabiły, ale wasze kochanie żywie i wróci. Dajże to, Boże miłościwy, dajże, Matko Najświętsza, litościwa... A ksiądz Kaleb ukląkł nagle i ozwał się uroczystym głosem: – Kyrie elejson! – Chryste elejson! – odpowiedział zaraz Czech i Tolima. Wszyscy poklękali, bo zrozumieli, że to jest litania, jaką odmawiano nie tylko w chwili śmierci, lecz i dla wybawienia ze śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa osób bliskich i drogich. Klękła Jagienka, Jurand obsunął się z ławy na kolana i chórem poczęto mówić: – Kyrie elejson! Chryste elejson!... – Ojcze z nieba, Boże – zmiłuj się nad nami!... – Synu Odkupicielu świata, Boże – zmiłuj się nad nami... Głosy ludzkie i wołania błagalne: "Zmiłuj się nad nami!..." mieszały się z kląskaniem słowików. Lecz nagle chowana wilczyca podniosła się z niedźwiedziej skóry leżącej przy ławie Juranda, zbliżyła się do otwartego okna, wspięła się na ramę i zadarłszy ku księżycowi swą trójkątną paszczę, poczęła wyć z cicha i żałośnie. Jakkolwiek Czech wielbił Jagienkę, a serce lgnęło mu coraz bardziej do ślicznej Sieciechówny, jednakże młoda a chrobra dusza rwała mu się przede wszystkim do wojny. Wrócił wprawdzie do Spychowa z rozkazu Maćka, gdyż był służbisty, a przy tym znajdował pewną osłodę w myśli, iż będzie obu pannom strażą i opiekunem, lecz gdy sama Jagienka rzekła mu to, co zresztą było prawdą, że im w Spychowie nic nie grozi i ze jego powinność przy Zbyszku, z radością na to przystał. Maćko nie był jego bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem, więc łatwo mógł usprawiedliwić się przed nim, że nie został w Spychowie z rozkazu prawej swojej pani, która kazała mu iść do pana Zbyszka. Jagienka zaś uczyniła to w myśli, iż giermek tej siły i sprawności zawsze może się przydać Zbyszkowi i z niejednej toni go wybawić. Dał już przecie tego dowody podczas owych łowów książęcych, w których Zbyszko omal życia od tura nie stradał. Tym bardziej mógł być pożyteczny na wojnie, zwłaszcza takiej, jaka toczyła się na żmujdzkiej granicy. Głowaczowi było tak pilno w pole, że gdy razem z Jagienką wrócili od Juranda, podjął ją pod nogi i rzekł: – To wolę waszej miłości zaraz się pokłonić i o dobre słowo na drogę poprosić... – Jakże – zapytała Jagienka – dziś jeszcze chcesz jechać? – Jutro do dnia, by konie przez noc wypoczęły. Okrutnie daleka na Zmujdź wyprawa! – To i jedź, bo łacniej rycerza Maćka dogonisz. – Ciężko będzie. Stary pan twardy na wszelakie trudy i o kilka dni mnie wyprzedził. Przy tym pojedzie przez Prusy, by sobie drogę skrócić, ja zaś puszczami muszę. Pan ma listy od Lichtensteina, które po drodze może pokazywać, ja zaś musiałbym pokazywać chyba ot co! – i tym sobie wolny przejazd czynić. To rzekłszy, położył rękę na głowni korda, który miał przy boku, co widząc, Jagienka zawołała: – A ostrożnie! Skoro jedziesz, to trzeba, byś dojechał, a nie w jakowymś podziemiu krzyżackim ostał. Ale i w puszczach dawaj na się baczenie, bo tam teraz różne złe bożki mieszkają, które tamtejszy naród czcił, nim do krześcijaństwa nie przystał. Pamiętam, jako to i rycerz Maćko, i Zbyszko opowiadali w Zgorzelicach. – Pamiętam, ale jakoś nie boję się, bo chudziny to, nie bożeczkowie, i siły nijakiej nie mają. Dam ja sobie z nimi rady i z Niemcami, których napotkam też, byle wojna chciała dobrze rozgorzeć. – A to nie rozgorzała? Powiadaj, coście o niej między Niemcami słyszeli. Na to roztropny pachołek namarszczył brew, zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: – I rozgorzała, i nie rozgorzała. Pilnie my o wszystko dopytywali, a szczególnie rycerz Maćko, któren jest chytry i objechać każdego Niemca umie. Niby to o co innego pyta, niby życzliwość udaje, z niczym się sam nie wyda, a w sedno utrafi i z każdego nowinę jakoby rybę hakiem wyciągnie. Zechce–li wasza miłość cierpliwie słuchać, to powiem. Kniaź Witold lat temu kilka, mając zamysły przeciw Tatarom i chcąc od niemieckiej ściany spokoju, ustąpił Niemcom Żmujdź. Była wielka przyjaźń i zgoda. Zamki im wznosić pozwolił, ba, sam pomagał. Zjeżdżali się też z mistrzem na jednej wyspie, pili, jedli i świadczyli sobie miłość. Łowy nawet w tamecznych puszczach nie były Krzyżakom wzbronione, a jak niebożęta Żmujdzini podnosili się przeciw zakonnemu panowaniu, to kniaź Witold Niemcom pomagał i wojska im swoje w pomoc wysyłał, o co szemrano nawet na całej Litwie, że na własną krew nastaje. Wszystko to nam podwójci w Szczytnie rozpowiadał i chwalił krzyżackie rządy na Żmujdzi, że posyłali Żmujdzinom księży, którzy ich mieli chrzcić, i zboże w czasie głodu. Jakoż podobno posyłali, bo wielki mistrz, któren więcej od innych ma bojaźni boskiej, kazał, ale za to zabierali im dzieci do Prus, a niewiasty sromocili w oczach mężów i braci, kto się zaś przeciwił, to go wieszali – i stąd, panienko, jest wojna. – A kniaź Witold? – Kniaź długo na żmujdzkie krzywdy oczy zamykał i Krzyżaków kochał. Niedawne czasy, jak księżna, jego żona, jeździła do Prus, do samego Malborga w odwiedziny. To tam ją przyjmowali jakoby samą królowę polską. A toż niedawno, niedawno! Obsypywali ci ją darami, a co było turniejów, uczt i różnych wszelakich dziwów w każdym mieście, tego by nikt nie zliczył. Myśleli ludzie, że to już na wieki miłość między Krzyżaki a księciem Witoldem nastanie, aż tu niespodzianie odmieniło się w nim serce... – Miarkując z tego, co nieraz i nieboszczyk tatuś, i Maćko gadali, to często się w nim serce odmienia. – Przeciw cnotliwym nie, ale przeciw Krzyżakom często, skroś tej przyczyny, że oni sami w niczym wiary nie dotrzymują. Chcieli teraz od niego, by im zbiegów wydał, a on im powiedział, że ludzi podłego stanu wyda, a zaś wolnego nie myśli, gdyż ci, jako wolni, mają prawo żyć, gdzie chcą. Dopieroż się na siebie kwasić a listy ze skargami pisać, a wzajem się odgrażać. Zasłyszawszy o tym, Żmujdzini nuż w Niemców! Załogi wycięli, zameczki poburzyli, a teraz ci i do samych Prus wpadają, zaś kniaź Witold nie tylko już ich nie hamuje, ale jeszcze się z frasunku niemieckiego śmieje i żmujdzinom pomoc po cichu posyła. – Rozumiem – rzekła Jagienka. – Ale jeśli po cichu ich wspomaga, to jeszcze wojny nie ma. – Jest ze Żmujdzinami, a i z Witoldem w rzeczy już jest. Idą zewsząd Niemce bronić pogranicznych zamków, a radzi by i wielką wyprawę na Żmujdź uczynić, jeno z tym długo muszą czekać, aż do zimy, bo to jest kraj rozmokły i rycerzom nijak w nim wojować. Gdzie Żmujdzin przejdzie, tam Niemiec ulgnie, przeto zima Niemcom przyjaciółka. Ale z nastaniem mrozów ruszy się cała potęga krzyżacka, a zaś kniaź Witold pójdzie w pomoc Żmujdzinom – i pójdzie z pozwoleństwem króla polskiego, boć to przecie zwierzchni pan i nad wielkim kniaziem, i nad całą Litwą. – To może i z królem będzie wojna? – Mówią ludzie i tam u Niemców, i tu u nas, że będzie. Żebrzą już pono Krzyżacy pomocy po wszystkich dworach i kaptury im na łbach górą jako zwyczajnie na złodziejach, boć to przecie potęga królewska nie żart, a ponoć rycerstwo polskie, byle kto Krzyżaka wspomniał, zaraz w garście popluwa. Westchnęła na to Jagienka i rzekła: – Zawszeć to chłopu weselej na świecie niż dziewce, bo na ten przykład ty sobie pojedziesz na wojnę, równie jak pojechali Zbyszko i Maćko, a my tu ostaniem w Spychowie. – Jakoż inaczej, panienko, ma być? Ostaniecie, ale we wszelkiej przezpieczności. Straszne jeszcze i teraz Niemcom Juran–dowe imię, com sam widział w Szczytnie, że gdy się dowiedzieli, iż jest w Spychowie, zaraz strach ich zdjął. – To wiemy, że tu nie przyjdą, bo i bagno broni, i stary Tolima, jeno ciężko tu będzie siedzieć bez wieści. – Jak się co przygodzi, dam znać. Wiem, że jeszcze przed naszym wyjazdem do Szczytna wybierało się stąd na wojnę z własnej woli dwóch dobrych pachołków, którym Tolima wzbronić tego nie może, bo są ślachtą z Łękawicy. Teraz pojadą razem ze mną i w razie czego zaraz którego tu pchnę z nowiną. – Bóg zapłać. Wiedziałam zawsze, iż rozum masz w każdej przygodzie, ale za twoje serce i za chętliwość ku mnie to już ci do śmierci będę wdzięczna. Na to Czech przykląkł na jedno kolano i rzekł: – Nie krzywd ja, jeno dobrodziejstw u was zaznałem. Wziął ci mnie chłopięciem w jeństwo rycerz Zych pod Bolesławiem. i bez okupu wolnością obdarował, aleć mi milsza już była służba u was od wolności. Dajże mi, Boże, dla was krew rozlać, panienko moja! – Boże cię prowadź i przyprowadź – odpowiedziała Jagienka, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. Lecz on wolał pochylić się do jej nóg i całować stopy, aby jej cześć oddać tym większą, a potem podniósł głowę i nie wstając z klęczek, począł mówić nieśmiało i pokornie: – Prosty ja pachołek, alem szlachcic i sługa wasz wiemy... dajcieże mi jakowy wspominek na drogę. Nie odmawiajcie mi tego! Jużci nadchodzi czas kośby wojennej, a święty Jerzy mi świadkiem, że tam w poprzódku, nie zaś w ociągu się znajdę. – O jakiż wspominek mnie prosisz? – zapytała nieco zdziwiona Jagienka. – Przepaszcie mnie byle tam krajką na drogę, by jeśli polec mi przyjdzie, lżej mi było pod waszą przewiązką umierać. I znów pochylił się do jej stóp, a potem ręce złożył i tak błagał ją, patrząc w jej oczy, ale na twarzy Jagienki odbił się ciężki frasunek – i po chwili odrzekła jakby z wybuchem mimowolnej goryczy: – A mój miły! nie prośże mnie o to, bo ci nic z mojej przewiązki nie przyjdzie. Kto sam szczęśliwy, ten niech cię przepasze, bo ten ci szczęście przyniesie. A we mnie po prawdzie co jest? – Nic, jeno smutek! A zaś przede mną – nic, jeno niedola! Oj! nie napytam ja szczęścia ni tobie, ni komu, bo czego nie mam, tego i dać nie zdolę. Tak ci mi, Hlawo, źle teraz na świecie, że, że... Tu umilkła nagle, czując, że jeśli słowo jeszcze powie, to płaczem wybuchnie, a i tak zaszły jej jakby chmurą oczy. Czech zaś wzruszył się ogromnie, albowiem zrozumiał, że i wracać jej było źle do Zgorzelic w pobliże drapieżnych komyszy: Cztana i Wilka, i równie źle zostawać w Spychowie, dokąd prędzej lub później zjechać mógł Zbyszko z Danusią. Zdawał sobie Hlawa doskonale sprawę ze wszystkiego, co dzieje się w sercu dziewczyny, że zaś nie widział żadnej rady na jej nieszczęście, więc tylko znów objął jej stopy, powtarzając: – Hej! polec dla was! polec! A ona rzekła: – Wstań. A na wojnę niech cię Sieciechówna przepasze albo ci jaki inny da wspominek, gdyż rada cię ona widzi od dawna. I poczęła ją wołać, ta zaś wyszła niebawem z przyległej izby, albowiem podsłuchując poprzednio pode drzwiami, nie pokazywała się tylko przez nieśmiałość, chociaż kipiała w niej chęć pożegnania się z pięknym giermkiem. Wyszła tedy zmieszana, spłoszona, z bijącym sercem, z oczyma świecącymi zarazem od łez i od senności, i spuściwszy powieki, stała tak przed nim podobna do kwiatu jabłoni, nie mogąc ni słowa przemówić. Hlawa miał dla Jagienki obok najgłębszego przywiązania cześć i nabożeństwo, ale nie śmiał ani myślą posięgnąć na nią, posięgał zaś często na Sieciechównę, czując bowiem wartką krew w żyłach, nie mógł obronić się przed jej urokiem. Teraz chwyciła go tym bardziej za serce swą urodą, a zwłaszcza swym zmieszaniem i łzami, przez które przeglądało kochanie, jak przez jasną wodę strumienia przegląda złote dno. Więc zwrócił się ku niej i rzekł: – Wiecie! Na wojnę jadę, może i legnę. Nie żal wam mnie? – Żal ci mi! – odpowiedziała cienkim głosikiem dziewczyna. I zaraz poczęła sypać łzami, gdyż zawsze miała je na pogotowiu. Czech wzruszył się do ostatka i jął całować jej ręce, tłumiąc w sobie wobec Jagienki ochotę do poufalszych jeszcze pocałunków. – Przepasz go alibo daj mu wspominek na drogę, aby się pod twoim znakiem potykał – rzekła Jagienka. Lecz Sieciechównie niełatwo było mu coś dać, gdyż miała na sobie męski ubiór wyrostka. Poczęła szukać: ni wstążki, ni jakiejkolwiek przewiązki! Że zaś niewieście ubrania były jeszcze w łubach, nie ruszone od czasu wyjazdu ze Zgorzelic, wpadła przeto w kłopot niemały, z którego znów wyratowała ją Jagienka, radząc, by mu oddała pątliczek, który nosiła na głowie. – Boga mi! niech będzie pątliczek! – zawołał nieco rozweselony Hlawa. – Powieszę go na hełmie – i nieszczęsna mać tego Niemca, któren po niego sięgnie! Więc Sieciechówna podniosła obie ręce do głowy i po chwili jasne promienie włosów rozsypały się jej po plecach i po ramionach. Hlawa zaś, widząc ją taką przetowłosą i cudną, aż zmienił się na twarzy. Policzki zapłonęły mu, a potem zaraz pobladły; wziął pątlik, ucałował go, schował w zanadrze, raz jeszcze objął kolana Jagienki, a następnie mocniej, niż było trzeba, Sieciechówny i po słowach: "Niechże tak będzie!" – wyszedł, nie mówiąc nic więcej, z izby. A chociaż był zdrożon i niewypoczęty, nie położył się spać. Pił na umór przez całą noc z dwoma młodymi szlachcicami z Łękawicy, którzy mieli z nim jechać na Żmujdź. Nie upił się jednak – i o pierwszym brzasku był już na dziedzińcu w fortalicji, gdzie czekały gotowe do drogi konie. W ścianie nad wozownią rozchyliło się zaraz błoniaste okno i przez szparutkę wyjrzały na dziedziniec modre oczy. Czech, który je dostrzegł, chciał iść ku nim, by pokazać pątlik przypięty na hełmie i pożegnać się raz jeszcze, ale przeszkodził mu w tym ksiądz Kaleb i stary Tolima, którzy zeszli umyślnie, aby mu udzielić rad na drogę. – Jedź na dwór księcia Januszowy – rzekł ksiądz Kaleb. – Może i rycerz Maćko tam wstąpił. W każdym jednak razie wieści pewnych zasięgniesz, boć tam znajomków ci nie brak. Drogi też stamtąd na Litwę znajome i o przewodnika przez puszczę łatwo. Chcesz–li na pewno do pana Zbyszka dojechać, to wprost na Żmujdź nie jedź, bo tam jest przegroda pruska, jeno jedź przez Litwę. Bacz, że i Żmujdzini mogą cię zabić, nim zakrzykniesz, ktoś jest, a inna sprawa będzie, jeśli od strony kniazia Witolda przyjedziesz. Zresztą Boże błogosław tobie i obudwom tamtym rycerzom, obyście w zdrowiu wrócili i dziecko przywieźli, na którą to intencję będę każdego dnia po nieszporach aż do pierwszej gwiazdy krzyżem leżał. – Dziękuję wam, ojcze, za błogosławieństwo – odrzekł Hlawa. – Niełatwo to ochwiarę z tamtych diabelskich rąk żywą wydobyć, ale przecie wszystko w ręku Pana Jezusowych i lepsza nadzieja niż smutek. – Jużci lepsza, przeto jej nie tracę. Tak... żywie nadzieja, chociaż serce i trwogi niepróżne... Najgorzej, że sam Jurand, byle jej imię wspomnieć, zaraz ku niebiosom palce prostuje, jakby ją tam już widział. – Jakoże ją może widzieć, oczu stradawszy? A ksiądz począł mówić na wpół do Czecha, na wpół do siebie: – Bywa tak, że gdy komu ziemskie oczy zagasną, ten właśnie widzi to, czego inni dojrzeć nie potrafią. Bywa tak, bywa! Ale i to się rzecz niepodobna widzi, by Bóg dopuścił krzywdy takiego jagniątka. Bo i cóż ona choćby Krzyżakom przewiniła? Nic! A niewinne to ci było jak lelija Boża, a miłe ku ludziom, a jako ta ptaszyna polna śpiewające! Bóg dzieci miłuje i nad męką ludzką ma litość... Ba! jeśli ją zabili, to ją może i wskrzesi jako Piotrowina, któren wstawszy z grobu, długie potem roki gospodarzył... Jedź w zdrowiu i niech ręka boska was wszystkich i ją piastuj e! To rzekłszy, wrócił do kaplicy, by mszę ranną odprawić, a Czech siadł na koń, skłonił się raz jeszcze przed przytwartym błoniastym oknem – i pojechał, bo już też rozedniało zupełnie. Krzyżacy 46